harrypotterfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Zakir Akram
Zakir Akram ''' '''Biographical information Born: 4th May 1966 Blood Status: Pure-Blood Title (s): - Beater Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair colour: Black Eye colour: Hazel Skin colour: Average/Light Family information Family members: - Reginald Akram (Father) - Mary Akram (Mother) - Unnamed Uncle - Deceased Other relations: - Possible relation to the Black Family Magical characteristics Wand: Pear, Kneazle Whiskers, 10 1/2 inches Boggart: Drowning Patronus: Swan Affiliation Occupation: Obliviator House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Gryffindor - Gryffindor Quidditch Team - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Ministry of Magic Zakir Akram was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1977 to 1985. He was Sorted into Gryffindor House. During his Hogwarts years, he became a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. At the start of his fourth year, before arriving at Hogwarts, he witnessed the death of Ryan Henry, which after he seemed to be pretty shook up, which caused him to take the year out of school. The following year, he returned and repeated the year that he had missed. After Hogwarts, he became an Obliviator for the Ministry of Magic. 'Early life' Zakir was born ro Reginald and Mary Akram in 1967. When Zakir turned 10 years old , both of his parents were sentenced to Azkaban for crimes that they didn't commit. Although Zakir tried to convince the Ministry that they were innocent, both of his parents were sentenced to life in Azkaban. Because of this, Zakir moved out of his family home and moved in with his uncle. At his uncles house was where he got his letter from Hogwarts. 'Hogwarts years' First year ' On the 1st September, Zakir almost missed the Hogwarts Express, as him and his uncle got stuck in traffic on the way to the train station. Despite this, he made it just in time. When he arrived, he looked very nervous and when he was called up to be Sorted, he was shaking with fear. He was Sorted into Gryffindor and as the year progressed, he seemed to settle in more. 'Second year During his second year, he decided to join the Quidditch Team, in which he was accepted, playing the role of Beater. 'Third year ' When on the train going to Hogwarts before his third year, he heard that his uncle had come down with a disease called Stinkitus. This was due to Zakir’s uncle being in Diagon Alley when a 42-year old Caractacus Phelps dropped no less than eight hundred Stink Pellets from the roof of the Daily Prophet building in Diagon Alley. 'Fourth year' On the train before his fourth year, he witnessed the murder of Ryan Henry, who was a classmate and fellow house member to Zakir. After he got to Hogwarts, he seemed shook up by this, and after a month or so, he dropped out of school for the year. 'Fourth year (Repeated)' After missing a year out of school, Zakir would have had to repeat the year that he missed. 'Fifth year' In his fifth year, Zakir took his O.W.L exams, however, it is unknown which subjects he studied at O.W.L, or whether or not he passed at the end of the year. 'Sixth year' This year, Zakir would have started his N.E.W.T subjects, however, it is unknown which subjects he was studying. 'Seventh year' At the start of his seventh year, he found out when in a Potions lesson that he Uncle had passed away, due to fighting the Stinkitus illness for a few years. Despite this, he continued on through his seventh year and graduated in July of 1985. 'Later life' After Hogwarts, he was seen kissing Louise Fontwell, who was a fellow Gryffindor. It is unknown what happened to their relationship after this, or how long that they might have been together prior to this. It is also known that Zakir went on to become an Obliviator for the Ministry of Magic. 'Personality' Zakir, was at a young age, very shy and nervous. This was shown when he started at Hogwarts, as he was seen shaking and he looked very scared. However, it seemed that during his Hogwarts years, his nerves disappeared and he seemed more positive. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Patronus: It is known that Zakir was able to cast his Patronus, which took the form of a swan. However, it is unknown when he first was able to produce it. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Quidditch players Category:1966 births Category:Males Category:Beaters Category:Gryffindor Beaters Category:Akram Family Category:Pure bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1977